Reborn, Again and Again
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/Gundam Wing crossover. The G-Boys (Some of them at least) are reincarnations of the sichiseishi! Read and Review, plz!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:   
I do not own all the bishounen on Fushigi Yuugi and Gundam Wing, but I do have drooling rights! And I exercise those rights! *Turns on TV and drools, drools, and drools some more* I also have glomping rights! *Glomps Heero, Duo, Tamahome, Chichiri, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tomo-* Ahh...I'll pass on him. ^_^ 

Authoress Note: I am nuts. I have two fics in the making, but I have writers block on them both!! AHH!! And then this piece of insanity popped up in my head...I am nuts. Absolutely, completely, nuts. Oh, and just a piece of interesting info, the Japanese voice actor that does Heero also does Tamahome! Hence, this fic! Mwahahaha... 

Btw, this is after Endless Waltz. All the pilots and company are living with Relena in the palace, and are 18 or 19. Also, alternate pairings...or not...it depends on how you look at it. Some shounen ai in the background, but it's only there because it was there in FY. Also there because it's fun to bash. (No offense , I just love to bash. I don't care what, I just wanna bash it! ^_^) 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Prologue 

* * * * * 

Heero Yuy was walking through a large mall in the Sank Kingdom, wandering aimlessly. _Something is missing from my life. But what? I live for missions. I've had none recently, but that doesn't explain it. I feel something's not there, but it should be. Not something. Somebody. Who?_

He passed a jewelry shop, but instead of continuing along, he stopped, and went in. He had no idea why he was do this, going in there, but he was. he looked around, idly staring at necklaces, watches, bracelet, rings... 

But one ring caught his eye. Two, actually. They were exactly the same, except one was slightly bigger, and more masculine. They were thin, silver bands, with a small ruby at the top. He asked to see them. The clerk opened the case, and handed him the rings. As soon as he touched the larger one, a strange feeling came over him, and he knew. _So that's what I've been missing all along._

Heero quickly purchased both rings, and left the shop. He hurried towards the palace. Heero had some people to find. 

* * * * *

Heero got off his laptop, and picked up the phone, dialing the number on his computer's screen. A smiling face popped up on the screen. 

"Konnichi wa no da! Chichiri-san's not home at the moment, please leave your name and number at the beep, na no da! Arigato no da!" The blue haired man disappeared from the screen, and a tone sounded. 

"Chichiri, it's me, Tamahome, I finally found mine. I can tell you've found yours. Who else has found them? Call me at 302-555-2039, ex. 4435." Heero, or rather, Tamahome, said, and hung up. 

He sighed, and played with the ring on his finger. "It won't be long now, not long at all. I'll find you soon." he talked to the air around him. He then turned back to his computer, and began the search for the next Suzaku sechiseishi. "Hotohori...where are you?" 

* * * * *

I know it's short, but it's just the prologue!! Sorry to leave you confused like this, but all will be explained! I'm working on my other two fics too, or at least trying to! Oh, and WOW!! This is a first for me! Not HYxRP!! It's gonna be Heero/Tamahome with OC/Miaka, and Relena/******* with *******! I'm not telling yet!! *hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:   
*cries a little* All the Bishounen...I don't own them...*cries some more* But! I DO own a whole lotta posters and wall scrolls of them! ^_^ 

Authoress Note: Enjoy the last chapter? I hope so, and here's another! Enjoy, no da! 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 1 

* * * * * 

"Heero! I brought you some food! You've been up here for a while!" Relena walked into his room with a tray full of food. She smiled to see him typing away on his computer. 

She walked in and set the tray down next to him on the desk. He ignored her. 

"Heero, come downstairs soon, don't spend the entire day alone in your room, OK?" she asked him. He gave no response. She frowned, but then her expression softened. "See you later." she left the room, pausing at the door to look back at him. With a small smile, she closed the door and walked away. 

Heero turned around at stared at the closed door. _Could...could she be...?_ He glanced at the tray next to him. A memory surfaced, and all of a sudden, Heero, or Tamahome, didn't feel like touching that food at all. But she was to kind to do that before, she was too kind to do it now, for sure. 

He picked up the fork, and began to eat. _Now that I think about it...the way that she's infatuated with me, the way that she follows me around, even the shape of her face, the color of her hair. Yeah, she's probably Yui. Then...where's Nakago and the rest?_ he chewed on his food, thinking. 

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Hello?" he answered it. 

"Konnichi wa, no da!" a familiar blue-haired smiling man appeared. 

"Chichiri! You got my message! Have you found anyone else?" 

"Hai! Miaka-kun, although she doesn't remember yet, no da." he responded, glad to bring his friend the news. "And you, no da?" 

"I have what could be Hotohori's phone number, and Miaka's ring." he paused for a moment, and then continued. "I think I might have found Yui." 

"Yui, no da?" Chichiri frowned as much as his mask would allow. 

"Hai, but she's changed. I bet all the Seiryuu sichiseishi have changed too." he said, frowning himself. 

"Changed, no da? Does she still love you, no da?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but that's not the part of her that changed. She's more forgiving. She'll let you explain before she swears to destroy you...oh, wait. This Yui will never swear to destroy you at all. She's got a kind heart, and now she's not afraid to show it." he explained, reaching for some more food. "She also won't allow herself to be tricked like she was before." 

"I see, no da. You know her well, no da?" Chichiri guessed. 

"Yeah, I know her. I've known her for about 4 years now, and I never suspected...." he trailed off. 

"But, you never knew to suspect anyone of anything until this morning, no da!" Chichiri pointed out. 

Heero laughed. "You're right, Chichiri. Ah, I gotta go! Ja ne, Chichiri!" he said, as he glanced at his watch. 

"Ja ne, Tamahome-kun, no da." the screen winked out, and the connection was terminated. 

Heero got up, and opened the door. As he said, he had to go. he had a meeting at the Preventer's HQ in twenty minutes. 

Downstairs in the living room, all the pilots and their friends were talking, laughing, and getting ready to leave for the meeting. (AN: at least, those who talked and laughed were.) 

"Oi, Heero, you REALLY aren't a morning person, ne?" Duo shouted over to him. 

"Shut up, Duo." he returned, sending a glare over in Duo's direction. 

They all quickly got ready, and climbed into the large van that they used most often. they preferred it over a certain gold, or pink, limo. (AN: ^_~) 

Within a few minutes, they arrived at Preventer HQ. As was standard security procedure, Heero and Zechs got out first, followed by Relena and the rest of the pilots. 

However, before they reached the front doors, Zechs stopped the group. 

"Millardo? What is it?" Relena asked, looking up at her older brother. 

"Something doesn't feel right..." he said, glancing around. 

"He's right...something's wrong here." Heero said, although he knew exactly what it was. _Chi that should not be in there is. But, why does Zechs feel it?_ he wondered, not that he was going to put voice to the question. 

"Down!" Zechs flattened Relena to the ground, just as a bomb went off in the building. Pieces of wreckage and shrapnel rained down on them. After the last pieces of debris had fallen, Heero glanced up to check on Relena and the others. He barely saw it, before it faded away. The chinese character meaning 'heart', glowing in blue, on Zechs forehead. No one else saw it. 

Zechs pulled himself up, and helped his sister up. "Are you all right, Relena?" 

She nodded weakly. "Hai, but...but what about the people in the building?" she asked, her eyes widening. She tried to run past her brother but he stopped her. 

"We'll search for survivors. You need to be safe, first. Heero, take her back to the palace." he ordered. Heero hesitated yet, he didn't take orders from Nakago... 

"Hai." he took Relena's hand, and made his way to the van. _He isn't Nakago. He is Zechs. Just like Yui, he's changed. I know, I have proof, It is them, but...if a sichiseishi set that bomb, it wasn't a Seiryuu sichiseishi. But who?_

"Heero?" Relena's shaky voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Hn?" he responded, as he opened the van door, and climbed in. She climbed in the back. 

"Whoever set that bomb...do you think they'll try again?" she was truly scared. 

"I won't let them try again." he said, and then, with a start, went over the words he just said. _I...I've sworn to protect her. But...she's Seiryuu no Miko. How can I protect her and Miaka at the same time? I....I only hope she doesn't give us reason to fight her this time around._ he thought. 

Before long they arrived at the mansion. They quickly went inside. Relena didn't want to be alone, so Heero let her come into his room, as he got onto his computer, determined to find who had set the bomb. 

"Hey, Heero, you have a message." she said, noticing the blinking light on the phone. She pressed the button to play it before Heero could stop her. 

She frowned as a strange smiling man with blue hair appeared on the screen. "Konnichi wa, Tamahome-kun, no da. I've found Tasuki, no da! Guess where? In prison, no da! Some things never change, no da. He's found his tessen too, and is as much of a pyro as before, no da. Ja ne, no da!" the man said, with out stopping for breath, nor losing his smile. The face disappeared as the message ended. 

"Who the hell was that?" Relena stared at the screen. _That's NOT the type of person I think Heero would be making friends with._

"An old friend." was all Heero said. She frowned, and moved to sit in the chair next to him. 

"Why did he call you Tamahome-kun?" she asked. "Is that your name?" 

"It's an old nickname." he responded. He reached out for the phone, and turned it on, dialing a number. The same guy came up, or at least his answering machine. Heero quickly left a message, making sure that Relena wouldn't get it. 

"Konnichi wa, Chichiri. I found Yui and Nakago for sure. I still haven't called Hotohori. Tell Tasuki he STILL owes me for that shirt he burned. Also, I need your E-mail. These messages aren't very secure." He said, glancing at Relena, who looked down at the ground. "Ja ne." he hung up. 

"Now I'm REALLY confused." Relena said. 

"Good." 

"Hey! Aren't you going to explain to me?" she asked, somewhat miffed. 

"You will understand in time." he said, and closed his laptop. 

"Is that I get?" she glared up at him. 

"Yes." he got up and left the room. 

"Heero, where are you going?" she asked, following him. 

"I'm getting ready." he responded, in monotone. 

"For what?" 

"We have to leave. It's not safe here." he walked away, leaving her standing in the hallway, her eyes wide. Soon, she ran after him, not wanting to be alone. 

"Heero...where are we going?" she asked as soon as she caught up. 

"To a friends place. With the people gathering there, we will be safe. We leave when the others get back." he answered. He didn't elaborate any more. 

_What did he mean by 'we'?_

* * * * *

You like? It's a good, long first chapter. Just a warning, Zechs is not the only character we know who will become a seishi, Suzaku or Seiryuu. In fact, I think Wufei is the only G-Boy who won't! (Ayanami no like Wufei) Review, PLZ!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
I hate disclaimers. 

Authoress Note: Someone brought up the fact that they haven't seen Fushigi Yuugi, and are lost. For those of you in the same situation, Quick, Spoiler-Free Summary: 

Two girls: Miaka and Yui, and sucked into a book call _The Universe of the Four Gods_ and have to summon one of those Gods. They become the Priestess of their God, and get 3 wishes once they summon their God. (Suzaku no miko= Priestess of Suzaku) These lucky girls have to gather 7 bishounen (well...one is a bishoujo) who are the 7 Celestial Warriors (Sichiseishi). Each seishi has a chinese character on their body, which glows the color of their god. 

Suzaku no Miko - Miaka (good guys) 

Suzaku Sichiseishi -   
Tamahome (One word: Bishounen.)   
Chichiri (Blue haired smiling guy, no da!)   
Hotohori (Emperor of Konan, a little...ahh..obsessed with himself)   
Nuriko (Ahh...Nuriko is...Nuriko.)   
Mitsukake (Healer dude)   
Tasuki (Pyro guy with a fan...ahh...I mean tessen...)   
Chiriko (Cute little kid with brains) 

Seiryuu no Miko - Yui (baddies -well, in FY, not here) 

Seiryuu Sichiseishi -   
Nakago (E-V-I-L)   
Soi (doesn't care about summoning Seiryuu, just follows Nakago)   
Amiboshi (flute boy)   
Suboshi (flute boy's twin brother, yo-yo boy)   
Miboshi (evil mage guy)   
Tomo (the painted cackling homo freak)   
Ashitare (wolf-man dude) 

FY is HIGHLY recommended for everyone to watch, especially for hopeless romantics, like me! ^_^ 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 2 

* * * * * 

Heero had already prepared for the long trip. He bought shuttle tickets to L4 for everyone, because he knew they wouldn't let Relena go without them. Besides, these was always the possibility that one of them could be a reborn seishi as well. 

As soon as the others arrived back he got them packing their bags. 

"Uhh...Heero...where are we going?" Duo asked. 

"L4." was all he got back. 

"Oh. Umm....where on L4?" 

"A safe place." 

"Umm....OK, whatever you say." he said, noticing Heero's glare. 

"Yuy." 

Heero jumped a little at the sound of Zechs' voice. Now that he knew who Zechs was, or rather, had been, he couldn't help but be a little unnerved around him. 

"I'm ready to go, Heero." Relena walked up behind Zechs, with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "Zechs, lay off Heero, he's only trying to keep me safe." she made a face at her brother, and his face softened. He settled for a small glare in Heero's direction. 

_Wow...Nakago has changed...and to think, I lived in the same house with him for three years..._ Heero allowed himself a small, wry grin. _I hope the other Seiryuu seishi have changed as well._

"OK, we're all ready to go." Quatre said, dropping his bag in the pile with all the rest. "Now, to the spaceport." They all loaded the bags in the van and set off. 

* * * * *

Quatre was wandering around the gift shops at the spaceport, waiting for their private shuttle to be prepared. Security was very tight, even though it didn't seem like it. Barely anyone besides his group was in the terminal. 

His eyes fell upon a strange object. It was two balls, with razor sharp blades on the top, attached to each other by a thick rope. He called the clerk over. 

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the object. 

"Oh, that's are an ancient weapon called ryuseisui. Few people have been able to master it." he said. "It costs $550, but I'd be willing to lower the price a bit for you..." 

"That's OK, I want it." Quatre, his eyes fixed on the ryuseisui, quickly wrote a check, and handed it to the man. 

They were carefully packed into a box, and Quatre thanked the man, and left. He walked over to where the others where waiting, and set the box down. 

"Oi, Quatre, what's in the box?" Duo, hyper as ever, bounced up and asked. 

"Just something from the gift shop." he answered, and opened it, to show them. He didn't miss the glare he was getting from Heero. _He must see how weird I feel right now._

As the box opened, Heero's eyes widened and he took a step back. _It...it can't be._

Quatre reached out to pick it up, and as he did, a blue glow enveloped his shoulder, showing through his shirt, not that he noticed. 

As soon as he touched the ryuseisui, he gasped, and closed his eyes. "I...I..." he stuttered, as he received all the memories of past lives. 

"Suboshi!" Heero hissed, and everyone glanced at him, noticing the very hostile look which had found it's way onto his face. His body was tensed, ready to fight. 

Quatre took on a similar pose, ready to fight, or flee if he could not. "Tamahome!" The ryuseisui rose up behind him, ready to attack. The fabric of his shirt ripped, exposing his shoulder, where the kanji meaning 'horn' glowed in blue. In response, it seemed, the character 'oni' flashed to life on Tamahome's forehead. (1) 

They stood like that for a moment, glaring at each other, until Suboshi relaxed, and let his ryuseisui fall to the ground. "We really shouldn't be fighting each other, you know." he said, as the character faded from his shoulder. Heero smiled, and relaxed himself. Everyone else was very, very confused. 

"You've changed, Suboshi." Tamahome said, sitting down, as Quatre began to put his ryuseisui back in the box. 

"You too, Tamahome. Not for the better, I might add. I think I prefer a money-grubbing poor kid to the perfect soldier." 

"Hn. We've all changed, even if we don't all remember yet. You've changed more than anyone, save Nakago, I think." Heero replied. 

"Nakago?" Quatre's eyes widened. He followed Heero's gaze/glare to Zechs, and his eyes widened further. "You've got to be kidding me." 

"Do I kid?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Point." Quatre stared at Zechs. "I never would have guessed, how'd you figure it out?" he asked Heero, leaving Zechs very confused. 

"Yuy, what the hell is going on?" Zechs demanded, but Heero ignored him. 

"I-- I think it's time to go. The plane's ready." he said. he didn't mean to avoid the question, he simply stated that it was time to go. As they pick up their bags, he said, so Zechs couldn't hear, "I saw his kanji." 

They all boarded the shuttle. "By the way, Tama, where are we going?" Quatre asked. 

"Chichiri's place. Call me Tama again, and I will kill you." he assured Quatre. 

"Why?" 

"Tama is a cat's name." he growled. 

* * * * *

(1) I know we never saw his kanji in the series, but it makes sense that it would be in the same place as Amiboshi's, and I found out which kanji it was by looking it up on a Japanese astronomy webpage. Yes, the constellations are real, and have the same names as the seishi. [ http://www2.gol.com/users/stever/charts.htm][1] is the site I used. 

I have a small challenge for ya'll. You know that Zechs is Nakago, Relena is Yui, Quatre is Suboshi, and Heero is Tamahome. Miaka and Chichiri don't have a corresponding Gundam character. Now, extra hugs for those who guess any more pairs gets extra hugs!! 

*hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][2]

   [1]: http://www2.gol.com/users/stever/charts.htm
   [2]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
In my own little world, yes, I do own them. Unfortunately, my little world is not here. *pouts* 

Authoress Note: Yay, we have two winners! But I'm not going to announce them to the end of the chapter, because they're spoilers. Well, at least one is. So, on with the fic! 

Note for ppl who haven't seen FY:   
Taiitsukun is an old, UGLY, woman who helps the Suzaku Seishi.   
Nyan-Nyan are her chibis. Mwahahaha! 

Final note: Some OOC-ness. Remember, as soon as ppl get thier memories back, they get some of the personality back too. Not totally, it's like the past one and the current one merge. 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 3   
Meet the Nyan-Nyan 

* * * * * 

The shuttle trip to L4 was a quiet one. Well, it was until Taiitsukun showed up. 

The old woman walked down the aisle, and sat next to the group. Immediately, Tamahome and Suboshi recoiled, expressions of fear and horror on thier faces. (AN: Don't ask me when the Seiryuu Seishi met her, it was probably in a life between FY and here.) 

"Taii-- Taiitsukun!" Heero stuttered, recovering from the shock of Taiitsukun's less than beautiful face. 

"Hello to you, too." she said, glaring at everyone. Relena, who was busy staring at her, dropped the papers she was holding. 

"Ow!" she cried out, and stuck her finger in her mouth. Seeing Zechs' inquisitive glare, she took her finger out, and said, "Paper cut. Occupational hazard." and stuck her finger back in her mouth. 

"We can't have the Seiryuu no Miko with a paper cut, now can we?" Taiitsukun added, chuckling. "Nyan-Nyan." 

At that, Tamahome and Suboshi began to seek cover. A horde of pink bubbles appeared overhead, and tiny blue-green haired children popped out, falling into everyone's lap. 

"Tamahome-san! Long time no see!" one yelled out. 

"Suboshi-san! I missed you!" another cried and it attached itself to Quatre. 

"Yui-sama! Your hair is pretty when it's long!" A third Nyan-Nyan was playing with Relena's hair. 

"Nakago-san! You're much nicer now! Before you we such a pain in the-- AAAYYYAAA!!!" the Nyan-Nyan cried as it was sent flying. 

"Soi-san! Will you play with me now?" The Nyan-Nyan in Noin's lap asked. 

"Amiboshi-san! Play me a song on your flute! Pleeeaseee!??" another asked Trowa, who's eyes were wide with shock. His reply. "..." 

"Nuriko-san! You're not perverted anymore!" 

"But you still got long hair!" Another Nyan-Nyan popped up from behind the seat, with sicciors in hand. "But Nyan-Nyan fix that!" 

"WHAT?!?" Duo screamed. He tossed both Nyan-Nyan across the shuttle, and glared at Heero, who was laughing his head off. 

"Nuriko...Duo...Nuriko...Duo...I should have guessed a LONG time ago..." he managed to say between laughs. He was laughing so hard tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. As soon as he began to calm down, he took one look at Duo, and began again. Needless to say, everyone else was looking at him very oddly. They had NEVER heard him laugh, with the exception of when he was blowing something up. 

"Heero Yuy! What in hell is going on!?" Duo glared at Heero, not used to being called a pervert. A girl, yes, but not a pervert. 

As soon as Heero could, he said "You'll find out. Oh, you'll find out, and I want to see the look on your face when you do!" 

By this time, the Nyan-Nyan had healed Relena's cut, and had redone her hair three times. 

"Nyan-Nyan. Leave." Taiitsukun commanded. All the Nyan-Nyan promptly left, yelling "AAYAA!" 

Suboshi wiped his brow, and sighed with relief. "Taiitsukun, give us a little warning next time, OK?" 

Taiitsukun ignored him, and turned to Tamahome. "I have a message for your Miko, and for this Miko as well." she said, pointing to Relena. 

"Miko? Me? I think you've got the wrong person." Relena said, eyes wide. 

"No she doesn't. You ARE Seiryuu no Miko." Quatre assured her. She just nodded. 

"The message is this: The two Mikos must work together in this life. You cannot fight over the selfish things you have fought over before. The Seishi of Suzaku and Seiryuu must work together as well, if you are to defeat the enemy that threatens this world. Only the power of the Four Gods can stop it. Genbu no Miko and Byakko no Miko have already summoned their Gods and await you in the Book. I don't know if you know it, but when you summoned your God, you were wearing a necklace. That necklace has become a Shinzaho, and you must retrieve it." 

Taiitsukun stopped, and looked at Relena's uncomprehending face. "Don't worry, Yui-sama, you shall understand soon enough. But, now, I must go." With that, she disappeared into thin air. 

"OK...whatever you say..." Duo said, half sarcastically. 

"Shut up, Nuriko!" Tamahome said, and smiled to himself. 

Just then, a stewardess walked down, who had conveniently missed everything. "Please make sure you all have your seat belts on, we will be arriving at L4 shortly. 

Before long, they got off the shuttle. Tamahome immediately spotted Chichiri waving at them. He smiled, and waved back. "Come on, let's go. Hurry up!" he rushed everyone. 

"Hold on, hold on, Heero you're acting like some hot chick with your name on her is waiting for you." Duo remarked, gathering his bags. 

"You have no idea." was all Tamahome said. He forced himself to calm down, but visions of _her_ were flashing through his mind. Unconsciously, he was playing with the ring on his finger. 

_Soon, Miaka. Soon, I'll find you again._

* * * * *

Now remember, we have hugs for those who are the first to guess a GW-FY character match... And the hugs go to.... drum roll please... 

lila, for being the first to guess Duo as Nuriko! *hugs for lila!* Mako Elysian chan, for correctly guessing Noin as Soi! *hugs for Mako!* 

WARNING: In the Next chapter, there will be SAP and a LOT OF SAP! It will be SAPPY, SWEET and FLUFFY! Just a warning, don't eat any candy before you read it, lest your teeth rot and fall out. Oh, and, it will be Tamahome/Miaka sap. Maybe a little Quatre/Relena-Suboshi/Yui stuff in the background. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, to the tune of the Oscar Mayer song: 

Oh, I wish I were an Gundam Wing owner,   
that is what I'd truly love to be,   
but if I were an Gundam Wing owner,   
everyone would be in love with me! 

Repeat, but replace Gundam Wing with Fushigi Yuugi. ^_^ 

Authoress Note: Be Warned: EXTREME SAP AHEAD. It is advised that you avoid any and all sweet foods before/during you read this fic, and you brush your teeth afterwards. By continuing to read further, you affirm that you will not hold the Authoress responsible for any damage to your teeth/gums/mouth. She will not (and can not) pay for any dental work to repair any such damage. You have been warned. 

Now, on with the sweet sappyness!! Well, the first part is a bit sad, but it gets SAPPY!! 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 4 

* * * * * 

They had met up with Chichiri, and Heero had introduced them all. The blue-haired man seemed a bit unnerved by Zechs, Quatre, Trowa, Noin, and Relena, considering that there were four Seiryuu Seishi there, and only two Suzaku Seishi. Nevertheless, he didn't stop smiling for a second. 

They all climbed into Chichiri's minivan, and started off towards his house. (AN: I never knew Chichiri drove a minivan...interesting...) 

Heero was sitting in the passenger side seat, and looked very, very excited. Only his training as the Perfect Soldier kept him from going nuts with anticipation. Everyone else was rather stunned, Heero never acted like this. 

"Yo, Heero, mind telling us what's going on and all. Like who, or what, were those annoying kids that called me a perv?!" Duo demanded, not acting like his normal, cheerful self. 

"Nuriko, no da? It's been a long time, no da! I see you've met the Nyan-Nyan, no da! Don't worry, everything will make sense soon, no da." Chichiri responded. 

"Why won't you tell us now?" Relena asked. This time, Quatre answered. 

"It would take a very long time to explain, and even then you wouldn't believe us. Don't give me that look, you wouldn't! Besides, it's a waste of time when you'll remember everything soon, anyway." he assured her. She and Duo weren't satisfied, but they decided to drop it. 

"Oh, Yui, Nakago." Chichiri piped up. "You'll be able to get your memories back soon, I promise, no da. I've found the earrings that contain your memories, and I bought them over the internet, no da. They should arrive within the week, no da." he said, cheerfully. 

"Ta-- Tamahome. Before we arrive at Chichiri's place...I want say something." Suboshi spoke up. 

"Yeah, Suboshi?" he asked, only half paying attention. 

"Go-- Gomen! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" he said, bowing his head. Relena saw what might have been tears in his eyes. 

"What for?" Tamahome asked. 

"What for?! What for!? Tamahome, I-- I killed your family! I killed them, even the kids!" he exploded, tears now evident in his eyes. "I did it for revenge, for my brother, and...and you didn't even kill him! He wasn't even dead!" the tears began to fall down his face. "And...and it's been dozens of lifetimes since then, and I haven't had the chance to apologize until now." 

Everyone else was shocked. No one knew that Quatre had a brother, or that Heero had a family. Much less, that Quatre had killed them, was capable of such a thing. Tamahome's face hardened, but he didn't lash out, as Suboshi feared he might have. 

"It's OK. That was a long time ago. I would have done the same thing." he said, quietly. "Quatre." he used that name for the first time since discovering who Quatre really was. "Suboshi killed my family. You are Suboshi, yes, but are not THAT Suboshi. You, Quatre, never did anything wrong." 

"Yes, but I remember doing it! I remember how the oldest boy...Ch--" 

"Chuei." Tamahome supplied the name. 

"Chuei defended them. He had no chance and he knew it. But he...when he fought, he looked just like you. And before I...the youngest...Yui--" 

"Yuiren." 

"Yuiren...before I...she said...she asked me why. I told her that 'your Oniichan killed my Oniichan.' She said 'oh, ok then, but tell him goodbye for me, and give this to Miaka-san.' She turned around to get something, and that's when I...Gomennasai!" he cried out, crying freely. 

Heero himself, found a tear running down his face. "Quatre. Thank you. For telling me that. Do you know what she wanted you to give Miaka?" he asked, once he could speak with a steady voice. 

"No." he said. 

"It was-- I'll tell you later." he said, suddenly remembering that Relena was in the car. He didn't want to break her heart, although he knew had to. 

They both quickly wiped tears from their faces, and after a few moments, Duo's happy chatter started up, and the mood got a lot brighter. Of course, that was the reason for the chatter in the first place. Duo hated to see his friends in pain. 

"We're here, no da!" Chichiri shouted over Duo. Tamahome immediately cheered up, and with a broad smile on his face, pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Hmm, I get the feeling Tamahome-kun's planning something adorable and sweet, no da." Chichiri whispered to Suboshi. But, Tamahome heard. 

"Damn straight!" he smiled. 

They walked up to the front steps of the moderately sized house, and Chichiri opened the door. There in the front room, were a red-haired man with a fan, and a red-haired girl, who was eating. 

Tamahome smiled. _She never changes._

"Oi! Tamahome! Long time no see! Oi!! Nuriko! You're not a perv anymore!" the man said, turning to them. 

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON CALLING ME THAT??!! AHHH!!" Duo screamed, and went to beat up Tasuki. Chichiri held him back. 

"Calm down Nuriko, no da!" 

Tamahome smiled, and sat down on the couch next to the girl, who had stopped eating to watch. 

"Relena-sama!" she said, and jumped up. 

"Marissa!" Relena responded, and they ran to each other. They talked for a moment, then Relena turned to everyone. "This is my friend Marissa. We used to go to school together." she said. Heero's face fell. Great, they were friends, that would only make this harder. 

"Mia-- Marissa...I need to tell you something." he said, determined to stick to his plan. 

"Yes?" she said, and walked over to him. She had no idea why, but she liked this guy. 

"I...uhh..Chichiri's told you about our memories, right?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Oh, well, then I'll tell you. Each of us has memories from past lives, and, because we have a special purpose in life, we get to keep those memories. You remember your past lives when you come into contact with an object that meant a lot to you in your first life. For Suboshi, it's his ryuseisui, his weapon. For most of the Suzaku Seishi, it's the gift we received from Taiitsukun." he said. She was confused, but he continued. "But, the gift I received was not a tangible object. So the item that contained my memory was this." he held up his hand to show the small silver band on his finger. 

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked, frowning. Tamahome smiled, and stood up. 

"The object that holds your memory is this." he said, as he produced the small box, and opened it, to reveal his ring's twin. He got down on one knee, much to the girl's surprise, and began to slip it on her finger. She gasped, and closed her eyes as years and years of memories came flooding back to her. 

"Finally. Finally, I've found you." 

Her eyes shot open at his words. She stared down at him, with loving eyes. She got down on her knees, so that she was at eye level with him. "I missed you, Tamahome" she whispered, tears of joy threatening to emerge. 

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "Wo Ai Ni, Miaka." 

Chichiri nodded to himself. _I was right, no da!_

Over in the corner of the room, Relena's heart shattered. 

* * * * *

Well, not as sappy as I had planned, but more sap coming soon! *hugs for all* 

BTW, 'Wo Ai Ni' is Chinese for 'I love you.' I use that, and not Aishiteru, because that's the way the said it in FY, because the world in the book is like Ancient China. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:   
YES!! I OWN THEM!! I OWN THEM ALL!! MINE!! ALL MINE!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! 

*Ayanami screams and yells, as she is dragged off to Insane Asylum.* 

Authoress Note: Gomen ne!! My muse decided to take a vacation. Don't worry, he's been properly disciplined. 

*Tama-neko attempts to sneak out the door.* 

**Thwap!** Get back here! Bad muse-who-has-possesed-the-body-of-my-stuffed-cat, bad!! (See The Perfect Muse for details.) 

Note: Yes, people will be OOC!! Remember, they are going to be half GW character, half FY character! No flames over that please! 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 5 

* * * * * 

Miaka was so happy. She was once again in Tamahome's loving arms, her Tamahome was here with her again. She was floating above the clouds. She couldn't have been happier than she was now, sobbing tears of joy into his shoulder. 

Relena, on the other hand, was as far from Miaka's state as was possible. He was the man she loved with her whole heart, the man she had struggled so hard for, the man she lived for. She had spent such a long time trying to bring back his humanity, only to find that all he needed was a stupid little ring. And then...and then, she found that his heart was promised to another. His heart was promised to the girl who claimed to be her best friend. It was too much, it was just all to much! 

Relena bit her lip, and held back her tears. She was a Princess of Sank, she would not cry in front of the likes of _her._ As soon as she couldn't stand watching them any longer, as soon as she couldn't stand the catcalls and encouragement everyone else was giving them, she left. She ran out of the room, and upstairs. She didn't know the house, but she didn't need to. She just needed to find somewhere to hide. 

She flung open a door to reveal an unoccupied bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she flung herself onto the bed, sobbing into the pillows. _Why? WHY?? After I give him all the love I have, he goes for her?!? All his reincarnation bullshit means nothing to me. He was just lying! Lying to me!! How come he loves her?! He's never met her, and he goddamn proposes to her as soon as he sees her!!_

She jerked her head up, as she heard someone try the door. 

"Relena? Are you in there? Relena?" It was Quatre. Well, at least _he_ gave a damn about her. She quickly dried the tears from her face. 

Getting up, she unlocked the door and let him in. She sat down on the bed and looked down at the ground. 

"Relena, it'll be OK." he said, sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, and gently rocked her. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." After a few moments, the former Queen broke down again, and cried into his shoulder. He held her close, comforting her. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." she whispered into her ear. 

"Please...Quatre, take me away from here...I don't want to be here anymore, please." she sobbed, and he held her closer still. 

"We can't leave yet. We...Chichiri-san's bought the earring that has your memories. We need that earring. Once we have it, we can leave. I live here on L4 you know. It won't be hard at all to get away." he reassured her. His guilt for what he had done to Tamahome was fading, and anger was replacing it. He promised himself once more, _I'll never let him hurt her again. Never._

He slowly rocked her, until she fell asleep. After lying her gently on the bed, he softly kissed her forehead, and left, closing the door behind him. 

* * * * *

Tamahome had tried to take Miaka off into one of the bedrooms, naughty thoughts in mind. He had picked her up, and would have made it too, if Tasuki and Chichiri hadn't stopped him. Miaka also resisted a bit, knowing how important this was. Not that she really cared. She was with Tamahome again. If he wanted to be naughty, well, so did she! 

Chichiri had given the others a quick and not-so-discreet explanation of why they were doing what they were. After a little while, it was decided that Miaka and Tamahome should NEVER, EVER be left in a room together, and they would both be sleeping in rooms with other people. 

"Awwww....but Chichiri, we weren't really going to _do_ anything!!" Tamahome whined jokingly. 

"Do nothing my ass, no da!" the masked man replied. 

Everyone else found this situation quite amusing. No one but Suboshi had noticed when Relena left, so no one else knew exactly how she felt about this whole thing. They were so busy teasing Tamahome that the thought of the infatuated girl never crossed their minds. 

"God, Heero, Why didn't you ever tell us you had a girl? Especially a hot one like her!" Duo asked, eying Miaka. Tamahome deathglared. No one eyed his Miaka, except for him. 

"Tamahome, relax! it's not like he's going to steal me away from you! He'd more likely steal _you_ from _me_!!" she laughed. "But the last time he was after you, it was because he wanted to get me jealous!" 

"WHAT?!!?!?!?! DUO MAXWELL IS NOT A PERV!!! I AM A GUY!! I LIKE GIRLS!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!" Duo blew up. "IF ANY OF YOU CALL ME A PERV AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! UNDERSTAND!!??!" he raged, his face bright red. If you looked close enough, you could see steam coming from his ears. 

Everyone just blinked for a moment. Then Miaka spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Nuriko. I didn't mean it." she said, just to appeasethe raging God of Death. He simply glared around the room, with a Heero Yuy Death Glareª. Then he stomped out. 

"Man...he's gonna have a rough time when he gets his memories back." Tamahome said, staring after him. 

"Yeah..." Miaka agreed. 

* * * * *

Gomen nasai, Duo-san!! I didn't mean to pick on you so much!! Gomen!!! 

I know it's a bit short, but at least it's there....I promise to work faster on these fics!! And I will, now that I've recaptured my runaway muse!! *hugs for all* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
I don't own them....but ya'll already knew that, right? 

Authoress Note: Yay!! I'm going to AnimeExpo!! I'll br dressed as Miaka, and I'll be going with Ayame-chan, dressed as Nuriko, and Maulie Cat, dressed as Duo. We have a few other friends going too, but they haven't picked costumes yet. If your going, keep an eye out! We're only going on the 7th. ^_^ 

* * * * * 

Reborn, Again and Again: Chapter 6 

* * * * * 

"Yui...I mean, Relena!" Suboshi called out. He knocked on her door softly, leaning against it. "Please come out, Relena. It's important." he said gently. When he received no reply, he sighed and shifted his weight, resting his head on the wall. She might not know it, but he did. He loved her. And now that he looked back on all the time he'd known her, he realized that, memories or no, he had always loved her. He'd just thought it was a close friendship. He also realized that on some level, he'd been jealous of Heero for receiving all of Relena's attention. 

Hearing approaching footsteps, he turned his head, and ran a hand through his blond hair. Someone was climbing up the stairs, probably Zechs to check on his sister, or Tamahome to try and comfort her. Suboshi wished he wouldn't, it only made her more depressed. His fears were confirmed when Tamahome appeared in the hallway. 

"She won't come out?" he asked. He was obviously sorry for breaking her heart like this, but he wouldn't, no, couldn't give up Miaka for her. At least all of Tamahome's past lives helped the current Heero Yuy express his feelings. Suboshi shook his head, glaring at the dark-haired teenager. he walked up to the door, and knocked on it gently, intent on trying himself. "Relena, I need to talk to you...to explain. And...to say...I'm sorry." The admission took a lot of effort on his part, his Perfect Soldier instincts screaming not to apologize for anything. 

After a few moments, the door opened, and Relena's tear stained face appeared. "How...how could you?" she demanded softly. "I love...loved you." she wiped a tear off her face. She didn't say any more, not trusting her voice. 

"I'm sorry. Here, I have your earring." He held out a small jewelry box. She reached out to take it, hesitantly. Suboshi nodded encouragingly, and she wrapped her fingers around it. Carefully flipping it open, her eyes met the small blue ornament. "I...I thought Nakago destroyed it, I saw it shatter, but I guess it's still here." he said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He felt Suboshi glaring daggers through his back. 

Relena moved her hand to touch the earring, staring at it intently. Her fingers brushed it, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Or, rather, she would have fallen to the ground, had a pair of strong arms not caught her. 

"Yui! Are you alright?" Suboshi asked, cradling her in his arms. She nodded numbly, surprised at how good it felt to be in his warm embrace. She let her stiff muscles relax, and leaned her head against his chest. Closing her eyes tightly, she allowed him to comfort her as all of her memories, good and bad, washed over her. 

Suboshi was equally surprised at how good it felt to hold her, to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Tamahome was kneeling next to them, looking at her with worried eyes. Suboshi's anger at him was somewhat dampened by this. Although he had never loved Yui, he had cared for her. He had always worried about her safety, almost like a close friend, or an older brother. In fact, this was one of the few lives when they were the same age. Most of time Tamahome was a few years older. 

Tamahome glanced back at the stairwell, to see Zechs, or rather, Nakago, in the hall behind them, concern evident in his own eyes. Suboshi also saw the blond man's approach, and helped Yui stand up. After a few moments, she found her balance, but Suboshi's arm never left her waist. Not that she really minded. 

"Nakago...Millardo." she forestalled whatever he had been about to say. Seeing the earring in his ear, she knew he knew, and was probably feeling very ashamed of his actions. No, ashamed wasn't the word. There is no word that can describe that feeling. "Don't say anything. That's in the past. You've changed, and that's all that matters." she said, managing a comforting smile for her beloved older brother. His eyes lit up, thanking her for her forgiveness, and he weakly smiled back. Then he turned around and left. 

"Yui...you know what happened." Tamahome began, "But-" 

"But what, Tamahome?" she interrupted. "He made mistakes in past lives, just as you made mistakes in this one." she turned to him. "Why? Tell me, Tamahome, why? Why did you let me fall in love with you again. Each time, it's the same. Weather I remember that time around or not, I still fall in love with you." She forced herself to be strong and continue. "I fall in love with you, and you fall in love with her. Why can't you be with me for once? Just once?" she asked, almost begged. Before he could respond, she answered her own question. "No, your heart is hers, and I know it. But, it still hurts." she said, leaning on Suboshi for support. "I loved you." she said, almost wistfully. 

Somehow, he found the strength to respond. "Yui. Promise me that you'll put his aside. You and Miaka are friends." She nodded, noncommittal. "We've got to work together, to find your Shinzaho, and the Book. Taiitsukun told us we were needed there." he said. 

"What about Suzaku's Shinzaho?" Suboshi asked, trying to ignore the pain Yui's words had caused him. 

"Already got it. Miaka wasn't in the summoning attire when she called Suzaku, so the Shinzaho was the only piece of jewelry she was wearing. Our wedding ring. It's a Shinzaho, and carries her memories too." he explained quickly. "But all seven seishi must regain their memories before the God can be summoned." he led then downstairs, continuing his explanation. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Yui whispered to Suboshi: "Please...we need to leave...I can't be near them, it hurts to much." He nodded, and plans forming in his mind. Whatever Yui wants, Yui gets. 

* * * * *

"What news is there?" 

"Milord, Seiryuu no Miko has regained her memories, and plans to leave the protected area." 

"Why?" 

"We have no solid proof, Milord, but I believe that it involved Tamahome, the Suzaku Seichiseishi she fell in love with in the book." 

"I see. What fools they are. Inform me as soon as she has left the shielded area." 

"Yes, Milord." 

"She was so easy to posses before. This will be child's play." 

The servant disappeared, as a clam shell closed with a sharp snap. 

* * * * *

^_^ Small cliffhanger there, sorry!! I hope ya'll are enjoying this fic!! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



End file.
